Un nouveau départ
by GOemiiliieTH
Summary: Voici ma version revisitée du dernier épisode de la saison 2 et du premier de la saison 3. Bonne lecture à tous !


DÉNI: Je ne possède la série Saving Hope, sinon Alex Reid serait en couple avec Joel Goran depuis le début et adieu Charlie;)

xXxSavingHopexXx

Alex Reid était épuisé après une conversation avec Charlie. Elle est venue de lui annoncer qu'elle était fatiguée de l'attendre, et que par conséquent elle avait décidée d'avancer dans sa vie personnelle. Même si, à partir de ce moment cela ne le concernait plus. Elle lui avait tout de même fait la promesse qu'elle restait professionnelle, ne connaissait pas le privé intervenant dans leur relation professionnelle.

Charlie s'était levé d'un seul coup après les révélations et était partit blessé et en colère. Cela était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles elle se séparait de lui car il pouvait avoir du temps à une autre des accès de colère, dont Joel était souvent la cible et cela s'effrayait un peu que cela puisse, un jour, se tourner vers elle . Car autant Joel pouvait se défendre, autant, elle, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir faire le poids contre un Charlie en colère.

C'est après cette conversation que la jeune femme s'est retrouvée dans une des salles de repos avec la ferme intention de se poser un peu et peut être pouvoir fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Seulement, après avoir posé sa blouse sur le dossier de la chaise près du bureau, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la salle, il y avait un homme dos à elle. Au vue de la tenue que cette personne portée, il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit quant au fait que c'était un patient.

Alex ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais un étrange fils de grattement semblait provenir de sa direction.

«Monsieur? »Alex essaya d'attirer son attention. N'obtenant aucune sorte de reconnaissance de la partie de l'homme, la jeune chirurgienne essaya d'interpeller à nouveau le patient. «Monsieur? Que faites vous là? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici! ».

Alex s'approcha lentement du patient, dont elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir de réponse, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être était-il sourd?

La jeune femme sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélère légèrement mais tenta de se plus calme, car elle ne souhaitait pas que Dawn s'en aperçoive au travers du moniteur cardiaque que la chirurgienne cardiaque lui forçait à porter, et ainsi éviter une répétition de l ' appel de plus tôt lorsqu'Alex avait décidé de retirer sa voiture il l'agaçait. Ce même moniteur cardiaque connecté au portable de Dawn sur lequel cette dernière s'amusait à lui montrer les effets qu'un certain Dr Goran provoquait sur elle était déjà proche l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Joel lui faisait toujours de l'effet même après tant d'année, même si elle était supposait aimer Charlie.

Lorsque la jeune femme fut proche du patient, elle tend doucement la main pour lui toucher délicatement l'épaule dans l'espoir de ne pas lui faire peur tout en essayant toujours d'attirer son attention en lui parlant, mais rien n'y faisait , il ne réagissait pas.

Alex ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva voiture l'instant d'avant elle essayait sans succès d'attirer l'attention de l'homme et celui d'après, elle avait une paire de ciseaux plantée dans son cœur et le patient s ' en allaitant comme dans l'état second, ne se voyant compte de rien.

Alex fit quelques pas avant que ses genoux ne viennent sous son poids et qu'elle ne s'écroule sous la douleur, toujours consciente. Elle essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais sa voix sortait trop faiblement pour que quiconque puisse l'entendre. Les salles de repos étaient légèrement insonorisées pour permettre le dépôt des médecins, infirmières et infirmières sans que ces derniers soit en permanence réveillés par les différents appels par les haut-parleurs ou par les cris des autres médecins donnants diverses instructions.

Malgré la douleur, Alex tenta de se relever car si on ne pourrait l'entendre, elle se disait que les chances que quelqu'un arrive dans la salle avant qu'elle ne soit passée quasiment nulle. Ses diverses tentatives pour se relever échouèrent et la chirurgienne commença à paniquer.

Son téléphone choisi ce moment pour moi mettre à sonner, Alex l'atteignit avec difficulté à cause de la douleur, elle le sortit de sa poche et décrocha ne regardant pas vraiment reconnaissant inscrit sur l'écran. La voix à l'autre bout d'appartenance à Dawn qui s'inquiétait de l'étrange rythme cardiaque qu'elle recevait sur son portable et Reid s'avéra qu'elle ne fut jamais plus contente d'être surveillée par le cardiologue.

Dawn lui demandait où elle se trouvait mais les seuls mots que la jeune femme parvenait à prononcer étaient «à l'aide». Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer plus, la douleur était trop atroce et l'empêchait de centrer suffisamment ses pensées pour parler. Dawn essaya de la garder en ligne pour tenter de lui extraire le lieu mais la jeune femme avait du mal à faire fonctionner son cerveau. La seule a choisi que le médecin savait qu'elle aurait dû faire comprendre qu'elle se soit trouvée dans l'une des salles de repos.

Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, Alex repoussa son portable et se mit à ramper vers la porte, tenta de se redresser un peu grâce aux gardes des lits pour essayer d'atteindre la clanche de porte, dans l'espoir de pouvoir ouvrir la porte et ainsi faire connaître sa présence, mais celle-ci était trop loin. Dans un ultime effort malgré l'atroce douleur dans sa poitrine, la chirurgienne en traumatologie se redressa contre le mur près de la porte, se souleva à la force de sa main gauche et de sa main droite pressa le bouton bleu sur le panneau d'appel d'urgence présent dans la salle. L'appui sur ce bouton déclencha un code bleu qui resonna dans tout Hope Zion. Ce code indiquait un arrêt cardiaque dans la salle où elle se trouvait actuellement et elle pensa qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour indiquer sa position au Dr Bell. Ceci fait, la jeune femme se laissa tomber contre le mur en attendant l'aide qu'elle savait aller arriver à son secours.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit à sa droite et Dawn entra accompagnée de Maggie. Les deux femmes mirent une seconde à chercher dans la salle avant de trouver à leurs pieds. Dawn tomba aussitôt à genoux pour évaluer les dégats. Alex tenta de parler mais le cardiologue lui intima de conserver ses forces.

La traumatologue entendit vaguement Maggie hurler des ordres dans le couloir pour un brancard et ce qui lui semblait être du sang, mais étant plus concentré sur Dawn, elle n'était pas sûre. La jeune femme entendait le Dr Bell lui demander de rester consciente et surtout ne pas répondre à l'appel du sommeil. Dawn pressait sa blouse sur la plaie en essayant de ne pas trop faire bouger les ciseaux toujours plantés et donc éviter d'aggraver la situation.

Alex avait de plus en plus de mal à rester en alerte mais se força au maximum. Elle se sentit être soulevée et être posée sur un chariot. Elle savait qu'on l'emmenait d'urgence en salle d'opération, et se disait que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Dawn courir aussi vite.

Elle fut transportée très rapidement dans la salle et la mise sur la table d'opération aussitôt. Une infirmière coupée à la chemise pour exposer à une blessure tout en évitant d'arracher les ciseaux de leur place et ainsi faciliter et gagner du temps pour l'examen de Dawn sur ce qu'il y avait à faire.

xXxSavingHopexXx

Maggie avait essayée de joindre Charlie pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demander de venir mais avait échouée et sachant à quel point Alex devait être effrayé par la situation, elle avait besoin de soutiens de personnes extrêmement proches d'elle. Pas que Maggie ne soit pas mais elle avait clairement besoin de quelqu'un d'important pour elle et qui connaissait par cœur. Lin pensa alors à l'autre personne qui connaissait Alex sur le bout des doigts et qui l'aimait à son ins: Joel Goran. La jeune médecin n'était pas stupide, elle voyait bien qu'Alex avait et aurait toujours des sentiments persistants pour son ex, qu'elle se l'avoue ou non.

Après deux sonnerie, Joel lui a répondu. Maggie lui expliqua très rapidement la situation et elle eut à peine fini qu'il lui indiqua qu'il arrivait immédiatement. Malgré la situation, le jeune médecin sourit car il ne pourrait pas être plus évident dans la démonstration de ses sentiments pour Alex.

Maggie ne connaissait jamais dit à haute voix mais pour elle, Alex était mieux traité par Joel que par Charlie, car dès que sa collègue avait besoin d'aide ou de soutiens, Joel était toujours celui qui accourait, ne lui demandait jamais rien en retour. Alors oui, il y avait fait des erreurs mais depuis, il avait tout fait pour se racheter auprès d'Alex.

xXxSavingHopexXx

Joel regardait son patient Ian Taft allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, ne comprenant pas où il avait pu disparaître pendant le moment où Joel avait cherchait après s'être rendu compte de son absence. Le médecin orthopédique se demande aussi d'où provenait cette tâche rouge sur la robe de son patient, certifie que cela ne pourrait pas être du sang, si? Mais si cela se révélait être réellement du sang alors, qui était blessé?

Joel n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que son portable se mit à sonner. Il vit que c'était Maggie qui l'appelait et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait lui vouloir. Ils avaient plus de patient en commun depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le service obstétrique et gynécologique.

«Dr Goran! Que puis-je faire pour toi Dr Lin? »Joel avait un sourire en lui répondant voiture malgré leur courte histoire ensemble ils étaient restés bons amis tout de même, mais son sourire était de courte durée face à la nouvelle que son jeune collègue lui avait appris.

«Comment ça Alex a été poignardée? »L'orthopédiste avait du mal à croire à la nouvelle et sentit un froid lui parcourir le corps lorsque son regard se reposa sur la tâche rouge sur la robe de Ian. Il me mit à prier que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait mais quand Joel posa son regard sur la principale droite de l'homme, le rouge présent ne laissait plus place au doute. Le chirurgien sentit son estomac se tordre, son patient avait poignardé la femme dont il était amoureux.

Ce fut la voix de Maggie qui le ramena au présent en lui disant qu'Alex était en état critique et qu'elle avait besoin de soutenir la voiture qu'ils avaient très sérieusement peur que leur collègue ne survit pas.

Joel sentit son fils a chanté ne faire qu'une tournée à cette notion et a répondu à Maggie qu'il arrivait immédiatement, se demandant intérieurement où pourrait être bien Charlie pour qu'on l'appelle lui, le rival en amour.

Le jeune médecin ne mit pas longtemps à arriver dans la salle d'opération et trouva Alex luttant contre l'inconscience. Il pouvait sentir sa peur et ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça, la voiture elle était bien la personne la plus forte qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il avait fini par s'avouer, il y a quelque chose de déjà, qu'il aimait toujours et n'avait jamais cessé un seul instant. Et que cela lui faisait mal de la voir avec un autre homme que lui. Le jeune médecin regrettait énormément ce qu'il avait fait par le passé et qui avait conduit à leur rupture. Il s'en voudrait à jamais car il savait qu'il avait ainsi perdu la femme de sa vie, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela, qu'il essayait d'être toujours disponible avait besoin de lui pour essayer de se racheter à ses yeux.

Il avait pas mal joué le bourreau des cœurs et avait même essayé de dater d'autres femmes, notamment Sonja Sullivan, mais aucunes d'elles ne sont soi comparer à sa merveilleuse Alex, d'ailleurs Sonja lui avait fait remarquer ce détail, ce qu'il avait essayé mais n'avait pas réussi à nier à ce moment. Ce n'est que pendant leur aventure pour sauver la caisse de la station service après le braquage qu'il avait commencé à se rendre compte que ses sentiments pour la jeune femme pouvaient être en effet toujours présent. Mais à ce moment, il pensait sincèrement qu'il pouvait avoir une relation sérieuse avec une autre femme tout de même.

Puis sa relation avec Sonja s'est effondrée lors du double rendez-vous organisé par cette dernière dans le mais mettre en couple Alex avec l'une de ses connaissances: Seth Rollins. Joel avait mis une façade souriante lors de cette soirée mais avait été déçu du comportement de sa jeune compagne et surtout de son manque de confiance en lui. Il avait rompu avec elle quelques temps plus tard, voiture oui, quoi qu'il fasse, il aimerait toujours Alex, elle était son premier amour comme lui, était le sien.

Joel revint au présent et se mit dans le champ de vision de la femme qu'il aimait, lui fit un petit sourire et se mit à lui parler doucement dans l'espoir de lui transmettre un peu de force.

«Il faut que tu tiennes le coup Alex! Ne nous lâche pas, je t'ai ... nous t'aimons tous et on ne veux pas te perdre! »Joel avait faillit laisser échapper qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle mais avait été rattrapé car ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de confession.

Il vit qu'Alex essayait de lui adresser un sourire mais le chirurgien arrêtéa en lui disant de garder ses forces pour tenir pendant l'opération.

L'instant d'après, les yeux d'Alex se fermèrent et Joel regarda, avec horreur, l'écran qui montrait le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme devenant une ligne droite indiquant que la chirurgienne était en train de mourir.

Joel laissa alors ses sentiments s'exprimer. " NON ! Alex je t'interdis de mourir maintenant! Je t'aime toujours, tu m'entends? Et je n'ai jamais cessé alors ne t'avise pas de me laisser! »Le médecin retira les ciseaux et se mit aussitôt à lui faire le massage cardiaque tout en criant à Dawn qui se lavait les principaux de se dépêcher.

La chirurgienne cardiaque arrive très vite et donne ses instructions pour débuter l'opération qui sauverait la vie d'Alex, le jeune chirurgien ne voulait, ni ne pouvait imaginer une autre fin pour son collègue et l'amour de sa vie.

Il resta près d'Alex pendant l'opération et bientôt la question, qu'il redoutait, quant à savoir qui avait poignardé le jeune médecin est sortie, Joel avait les yeux humides quand il annonça que c'était son patient somnambule qui était responsable . Joel leur raconta alors qu'il avait endormi alors qu'il avait promis de surveiller Ian et donc que cela était donc en partie sa faute.

Maggie et Dawn le regardèrent avec sympathie, et lui dirent qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour prévoir un comportement pareil, que s'il était intervenu, cela aurait pu être lui sur la table au lieu d'Alex. Joel se retint de le dire mais tout le monde comprit qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit l'inverse en effet.

Après plusieurs heures d'intervention, le cardiologue s'apprêtait à refermer Alex quand elle constata quelque chose qui choisissait qui la gênait, elle avait une intuition comme si elle avait commis une erreur dans son opération.

«Appeler le Dr Reycraft immédiatement! »Cria le Dr Bell et regarda Maggie un regard soucieux en place.

" Aube ? Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi appelles-tu Reycraft? »Joel pose la question que tous dans la salle se posait.

«J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait une erreur, et j'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur. Je risque de tuer si j'ai fait ce que mon intuition me hurle. »Dawn n'arrive pas à regarder Joel ni Maggie dans les yeux, par honte et par peur car elle n'avait jusque là jamais opérée quelqu'un qui soit proche d'elle, et malgré leur histoire avec Charlie, Dawn appréciait la jeune femme sur la table que ce soit du côté professionnel comme personnel.

Le docteur Tom Reycraft arrive rapidement dans la salle et le verdict tomba. Dawn avait bien fait une erreur mais grâce au fait qu'elle s'en était rendu compte à temps, elle et Reycraft corrigèrent le problème rapidement.

Joel était attentif aux signes vitaux d'Alex surveillant la moindre anomalie qui pouvait indiquer qu'ils perdaient à nouveau, mais à son grand soulagement, l'opération se termina et Alex était maintenant hors de danger.

Le chirurgien orthopédique ne la lâchait pas et les suivis lors de son transfert dans la salle de réveil. Joel commença à s'inquiéter quand plusieurs heures après l'opération, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de réveil de la partie d'Alex. Dawn était venu lui rendre visite et s'inquiétait aussi de ce détail.

Les deux en conclusion très vite que la jeune femme était dans le coma des suites de son agression et que son corps avait sûrement besoin de cela pour se soigner correctement car en regardant ses analyses rien n'était anormal.

xXxSavingHopexXx

Alex se sentait bizarre à ce qu'elle supposait être son réveil, mais un détail semblait lui échapper. «Joel? Que se passe-t-il? »La jeune femme essaya d'attirer l'attention de son collègue mais si celui-ci l'entendait, il ne lui répondait pas. Elle vit alors qu'il semblait concentré sur quelque chose: un écran de surveillance de constantes. La jeune femme vit alors qu'ils étaient dans une salle d'opération, certifie qu'elle devrait être en salle de réveil maintenant, non? Quelque chose a choisi ne tournait pas rond ici. " Aube ? Maggie? »Elle essaya d'appeler ses autres collègues ne connaissait mais aucune ne ressemblait à personne dans cette salle ne la voyait alors qu'elle était en face d'eux.

La chirurgienne décida alors de voir qui était sur la table d'opération pour monopoliser autant leur attention mais se sentit très mal en se voyant allongée dans un état si proche de la mort. Elle ne comprit pas aussitôt ce qu'il se passait mais cela l'inquiétait considérablement.

«Suis-je morte? »Fut la question que Reid se posa à haute voix. Mais le son de ses constantes lui indiqua que non. La seule autre possibilité fut qu'elle soit plongée dans le coma.

Alex considère les différentes expressions sur les visages de ses collègues, la tristese était pré-dominante surtout pour Joel. Mais il y avait aussi de la peur et de la culpabilité. La jeune femme ne comprit que lorsque Joel expliqua qui était à l'origine de son état pourquoi la culpabilité était présente sur son visage et été en train de le ronger.

Tout ce que Alex souhaitait actuellement était de le réconforter et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, que cela n'était pas sa faute. Et quand le jeune chirurgien fit comprendre à tous qu'il aurait préféré être à sa place, Alex ressentit une envie de le gifler et laissa aller sa colère car jamais elle n'aurait voulu qu'il soit sur cette table à sa place. Elle le gifla mais de par son état fantomatique, il ne ressentait rien mais cela la soulageait néanmoins. Cette action lui permettait d'évacuer sa frustration en même temps.

Après plusieurs heures d'opération, Alex devait s'avouer qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une étrange sensation dans la poitrine qui commençait à la gêner pour respirer. La panique recommença à la gagner lorsque Dawn fit comprendre à tous qu'elle avait peut-être commis une erreur qui pour Alex se confirma sans un second avis.

La traumatologue reconnu le talent de Dawn car elle avait certes fait une erreur mais s'en été aperçu à temps et lui avait sauvé la vie. La jeune femme regarda le soulagement s'installer sur les visages de ses collègues et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier de joie.

Alex suivit son corps lors de son transfert en salle de réveil et vit que Joel faisait de même. Cela lui faisait plaisir que quelqu'un s'inquiète autant pour elle.

En regardant le monde autour d'elle, la jeune chirurgienne se rendit compte que ses soupçons au sujet de Charlie venait d'être confirmé. Pas une seule fois depuis son accident, l'homme soi-disant amoureux d'elle ne s'était présenté dans la salle où elle se trouvait. Et pourtant, elle avait fait le tour de l'hôpital et l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises. Seul Joel été à ses côtés.

Après plusieurs autres heures, Alex se mit à faire les cents pas car elle ne se réveillerait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas de nouveau dans son corps, et le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment corriger le soucis.

La jeune femme profondément dans ses pensées fût ramené à la réalité par la voix de Joel. « Alex ? S'il te plaît réveille toi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! » Sa voix laissait transparaître sa tristesse et sa peur à l'idée que la jeune femme ne réveille pas. Alex mourrait d'envie de lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter mais il ne l'entendait pas.

Lorsque ses collègues passaient pour regarder son dossier médical et essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas, la jeune femme en profitait pour regarder par dessus leur épaules et ainsi essayer de comprendre elle-même. Sauf que tout été normal, cela la rendait folle de ne pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, la jeune femme explorait l'hôpital sous toutes ses coutures. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer d'ailleurs, le seul moment intéressant pour elle et quand elle se mettait à suivre le jeune chirurgien orthopédique. Il avait le don pour se retrouver dans des situations qui l'a faisait souvent rire. Mais malgré son visage souriant, Alex savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, elle le connaissait par cœur.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, après avoir décider de suivre Joel, qu'elle apprit que Charlie avait l'intention de faire débrancher l'assistance respiratoire dans l'après-midi. Et elle avait trouvée très déplacé qu'il aille le frotter au visage de Joel qui tenta de l'en dissuader en lui rappelant les divers risques mais échoua.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alex pris conscience du vrai visage de Charlie. Un homme arrogant, possessif et violent quand les choses n'allait pas dans son sens et parfois qui appréciait visiblement de faire du mal au gens qui lui faisait de la concurrence dans un ou plusieurs domaines et malheureusement Joel tombait dans au moins une voire deux catégories : le poste de meilleur orthopédiste de Hope Zion et l'attention d'Alex.

Le soir même de la nouvelle, Alex trouva Joel dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il semblait tellement terrifié à l'idée de la perdre comme il avait perdu son patient Ian quelques jours plutôt après qu'il se soit jeté du toit de l'hôpital.

« Je refuse de te perdre Alex ! Ta place est ici... avec moi, m'entends-tu Alex Reid ? Ta place est ici ! »

Le prochain geste qu'il fit surpris la jeune femme. Il l'embrassait, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait envers elle. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme sentit son corps rappeler son âme. Sa dernière pensée avant son réveil fût que le baiser de Joel l'avait réveillée tout comme la belle au bois dormant.

xXxSavingHopexXx

Joel reculait lentement de son baiser avec Alex, et se jura qu'il graverait ce moment pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'il regarda le visage de la femme qu'il aimait, il fût agréablement surprit de voir ses magnifiques yeux se révéler à lui. Elle se réveillait... Enfin ! Joel ne put réprimer le sourire qui s'installa sur son visage, ni s'empêcher de l'embrasser une seconde fois. Il ne pouvait se contrôler tellement le bonheur le submergeait.

Alex portait une expression surprise sur son visage avant qu'elle ne lui renvoi un sourire tout aussi éblouissant que dans leur jeunesse. Ce même sourire qui l'avait fait tomber éperdument amoureux d'Alex à leur première rencontre.

Joel se sentit tomber encore plus profondément en amour avec la jeune femme devant lui et se jura que si elle acceptait de leur donner une seconde chance, que cette fois, il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal et qu'il se ferait le devoir de toujours la rendre heureuse.

Joel posa son front contre celui d'Alex et créa ainsi un sentiment d'intimité entre eux que tout deux accueillir à bras ouvert. Le prochain mouvement de la jeune femme surprit le chirurgien qui sentit son cœur s'envoler vers le paradis. Elle l'embrassait d'elle-même.

« Je t'aime Joel ! »

«Je t'ai toujours aimé Alex, et je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir par le passé, mais je peux te promettre d'essayer de te rendre heureuse au maximum si tu acceptais que l'on réessaye ensemble. Je ne serais plus de playboy que tu as connu ou alors seulement pour toi si tu le souhaite bien sûr. »Le jeune homme laisséa son cœur s'exprime suite au plus bel aveu que la jeune femme allongée devant lui avait offert.

Et la réponse qu'il obtient scella leur avenir. Elle lui offrit à nouveau un magnifique sourire avant de hocher la tête accompagnée par le plus beau mot pour lui dans l'instant: «Oui».

AILETTE

xXxSavingHopexXx

J'espère que cette histoire vous aurez plu, en tout cas de mon côté, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire :)


End file.
